The Syrus Experiment
by Cosmic Crush
Summary: A ticked off Janet, a scaredy cat Syrus, a stolen experiment equals... Let's say you need to find out how our heroes overcome this disaster yourself. Janet Kaiba is always being compared to her younger sister, so when the chance of a lifetime comes up, Janet can't resist taking it. SyrusXOC. Minishipping.


**Hey guys! Cosmic Kiss and my co-author Obeymyeffingrod here, we want to present you "The Syrus Experiment" which is a birthday present for K5Rakitan!**

**Syrus: *clapping like crazy* Happy birthday Miss Rakitan!  
**

**Janet: What the heck is going on here? What is this lowly place?!  
**

**Cosmic Kiss: Janet, this one-shot involves you and Syrus, behave yourself.**

**Syrus: *rubs the back of his head* Eehehe, any spoilers?**

**Obeymyeffingrod: We wrote this together Sy.  
****  
Janet: We already know that!**

**Obeymyeffingrod: We're awesome; I hope she likes her birthday present.**

**Cosmic Kiss: Of course lil sis, since we're super special absolutely flawless awesome!**

**Syrus: *pushes his glasses up nervously***

**Janet: I'm going to vomit now.**

**Cosmic Kiss: Okay, okay geez. Now, we want to wish happy birthday to K5Rakitan, she's amazing.**

**Obeymyeffingrod: And let's do a shout-out for her!**

**Janet: Oooh, no, no, no. I'm not going to do a shout-out, never.**

**Syrus: *playing with the dusts on the ground, depressed* Lalalalalala, this is a wonderful world.**

**Janet: Ugh…**

**Cosmic Kiss: I wonder if I should call Kaib…**

**Janet: HAPPY BIRTHDAY K5RAKITAN!**

**Syrus: Obeymyeffingrod and Cosmic Kiss don't own Yugioh GX!**

**Obeymyeffingrod: *grins* Believe me, if I did, I would've preg…**

**Cosmic Kiss & Syrus & Janet: WE GET IT! NO MORE JESSE TALK!**

**Obeymyeffingrod: Enjoy!**

* * *

"So last week Sarah was-" Kaiba rambles.

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Sarah this and Sarah that! Janet Kaiba was at the end of her tether. Even though Janet was older than Sarah by two years and far more mature, her father always went on about what amazing progress Sarah was making. Janet was sick of it

Even though Janet knows how to duel and she is the third best (Janet didn't like thinking how the Yuki twins could out duel her) duelist in the first year. Still, at the rate Sarah was advancing, it wouldn't be long before she joined Duel Academy. And if Sarah joined Duel Academy…what would she have to define her?

"Sorry Father, I have to go now. I'm going to be late for Duel Alchemy." Janet lies - she has a free period.

Kaiba appears to have bought his daughter's lie because he immediately hangs up. No 'byes' like normal; he is as cold hearted to his children as he is to the public. Old age hasn't mellowed him at all.

Janet feels like crying, but she couldn't; crying is a sign of weakness and a Kaiba can't afford to be weak. Instead, she just walks around the island like she usually did when she is stressed.

_I'll show my father that in better than Sarah,_ Janet thinks. _I mean the only reason I duel is to catch his attention. I prefer working with machines than silly pieces of card with childish images on them._

Janet isn't in the mood for any company, so she's fairly annoyed when she spots two of her classmates: Jamille 'Jamie' Yuki and Samantha 'Sam' Princeton.

Jamie is one of the 'famous' Yuki Twins and the second best duelist in the first year. In Janet's opinion, Jamie didn't deserve her position as the second best duelist. The girl never studied, she spoke back to the teachers, she had too many issues and she was far too optimistic.

Sam on the other hand is on Janet's list of 'acceptable' people. She belongs to a respected upper class family, she is a decent duelist and she has a degree in one of the three main sciences (Sam never talks a lot about her life outside Duel Academy, but she did frame her diploma on her bedroom wall). Plus she is only 15 and she has her own twin (Chazz Princeton who is an oddity).

Sam is the type of person, Father wants as a daughter. Janet thinks mournfully before turning around to leave the duo.

However, just as Janet turns to leave, she catches a snippet of the pair's conversation.

"…new hormone manipulator…" Sam grins.

Janet stops in her tracks, she immediately finds herself enticed with those three words. She finds herself moving in and hiding behind a cliff so she can get a better listening range.

"Hormone manipulator? How is that meant to help me audition for the school play?" Jamie sounds doubtful.

Janet notes down in her mind what Jamie just said.

_This titbit of information may prove to be useful to me,_she thinks with a smirk on her face.

"Jamie, have you learnt nothing from the time I sprayed that pheromone on Syrus? By manipulating several hormones, I can produce a 'potion' which will help you become more confident. Comprendre?" Sam asks before crossing her arms across her chest.

"I have no idea what 'comprendre' means, but I trust you." Jamie giggles.

Janet rolls her eyes at Jamie's menial understanding of French.

Sam lets out a Cheshire cat grin, "Perfect, now the instructions on how to make it are in my room. But by using simple chemistry (Janet scoffs; Sam's basic is everybody's version of professional) along with some biology. Only problem is I still need to make it and find a willing test subject."

_This hormone manipulator is perfect for me to catch Father's attention. I mean I'd like to see Sarah whip up something as complicated as this._ Janet chuckles before leaving the beach with her devious plan weaving itself into existence.

* * *

**2 hours later:**

To onlookers, Janet Kaiba, is holding a clear liquid in a glass vial. But to Janet, it's a one way ticket to her father's love.

_Eureka! Now I just need to find a test subject...not necessarily willing. _Janet thinks as she starts to examine the vial. _I just need to find someone who lacks confidence. Violet? No, Tara would murder me. Miranda? Wait, she could possibly murder me. Chazz? What am I saying? A few brain cells maybe, but confidence isn't it._

"Its mine now Truesdale, so its time for you to go bye bye." Chazz appears out of nowhere with a red book in his hand and a blushing Syrus on his trail.

"Give it back Chazz. That's my private book!" Syrus murmured.

_Syrus! Why didn't I think of him from the start? He's perfect! _Janet bites her bottom lip to prevent her from crying out in triumph.

"If you want it, why don't you come get it?" Chazz asks as he lifts the book over his head.

Syrus jumps up but to no avail; he was far too petit.

"In fact, I think I'll start reading out pages of your _diary_." Chazz snickers as he opens a page.

Syrus looks desperate; he tries to tackle Chazz but Chazz just side steps out of the way. Janet decides its time to step in, this way she'll be able to gain Syrus' trust before slipping him the concoction in her hand.

"Princeton, why don't you back away from Syrus before I get my father to run your family's pathetic little business into the ground?" Janet threatens.

Chazz is no idiot, he knows how strong Kaiba Corp is. Even though his brothers 'disowned' him, he still cared about them and he needed their money as well.

"Fine, here's your stupid diary back. You're lucky your little girlfriend was here to protect you." Chazz growls, throws the book on the floor and leaves the scene.

Janet picks up the book and hands it to Syrus, "Here you are Syrus, you shouldn't let people walk all over you."

Syrus accepts the book and his glasses fog up, "It's not worth the hassle and people never take me seriously."

_Yep, Syrus is perfect for my little experiment. _Janet thinks.

"You need to stand up for yourself, I mean look at your brother. He's the best duelist in the school and why?" Janet asks with a roll of her eyes.

"Um, because he can duel really well?" Syrus suggests.

Janet would have hit her forehead with her hand, but as a Kaiba she has to remain professional in public at all times.

"That helps, no it's because Zane knows how to defend himself and he's confident. Look at Jaden and Jamie, they are both extremely confident." Janet answers.

"Confidence isn't me, I just got the looks." Syrus replies with a weak smile.

Janet can't help but to smile at that, "Whatever you say Syrus. I'll see you around, I need to go back to Obelisk. Its time for dinner and I'm starving."

"Janet, I know Slifer doesn't have the best facilities but I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner." Syrus regrets saying those words as soon as they come out.

_Oh no, what have I just done? There's no way she'll say yes,_ Syrus reflects.

_Yes! Everything is going to plan, _Janet turns around with a beam on her face.

"Why Syrus, I would love to. What's for dinner tonight?"

* * *

**15 minutes later:**

Janet is disgusted to see how Jaden and Jamie are having one of their 'famous' eating contests. Rice is being sprayed everywhere and a chunk of it even landed in Janet's tea. She's trying her best not to be nauseated by the sight.

_Those two act like they were raised by baboons, _Janet shudders. _I need to slip this mixture into Syrus' drink before I vomit._

"What on Earth is that thing?!" Janet screams as she points to wall opposite their table.

The three Slifer Red students instantly turned to face where Janet had pointed. Janet quickly uncorked the vial with an audible _pop _and poured the contents into Syrus' orange juice.

"What is it?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah, I can't see anything." Jamie agrees.

"Wait, I think I can see a black dot." Syrus answers.

Janet has the urge to chuckle but she resists it, "My mistake, I really need to get my eyes tested."

Jaden grins, "Don't worry about it Janet, you shouldn't be ashamed of having bad eyesight. I mean look at Sy."

Janet tightens her right hand into a fist, "Excuse me?"

Syrus peers over the top of his glasses, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jamie could tell that Jaden had offended Janet, "What Jaden means is that glasses are cool. In the words of Moco Canal, you can never go wrong with a LBG."

Janet is confused because even though her mother wore various designer labels, her own fashion knowledge is a tad rusty, "LBG?"

"It stands for 'Little Black Glasses'. I can't believe everybody knows that LBD stands for 'Little Black Dress', but not what a LBG is." Jamie sighs in defeat.

Janet sweat drops, "I didn't know you were so...passionate about fashion."

"I'm not; I just read a lot of books and magazines." Jamie laughs before slurping her water.

At that point, Syrus started to choke on his meal. Janet slaps his back repeatedly before handing him his spiked juice, "Here, drink your drink."

_What perfect timing, _she thought.

Syrus gratefully took the glass from Janet's outstretched hand and drains the glass. "Thanks Janet."

She waited for some sort of reaction, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, why are you asking?" Syrus asks.

_Why isn't it working? Last time Sam mixed something like this up, it worked instantly. But then again, I am no Sam._

"No reason, now if you excuse me, my textbooks are calling me." Janet stood up from her chair before exiting the Slifer Red dorm.

_Well that was a waste of time, looks like I am a failure after all. _Janet exhaled in defeat before walking back to her bedroom.

"Hey Chazz, I gotta bone to pick with you!"

Janet is walking to her next class when she hears a familiar voice.

_Is that...no, it can't be. Can it? _

She spots a large congregation of students, gathering around the Card Shop.

"It's _The _Chazz and what's up with you Syrus?"

That gives Janet all the motivation she needs to break through the throng of students, "Excuse me! Pardon me!" Until she is at the front of the crowd, where she spots Syrus and Chazz engaging in what appears to be a showdown.

"Yesterday you stole my book and I think you should be taught a lesson!" Syrus declares before tackling Chazz to the floor.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" The crowd chants as Syrus and Chazz are rolling all around the floor.

_Why is Syrus acting like this? _Janet thinks over. _He isn't usually this aggressive. Unless...the potion worked! I'm not a failure!_

After a few minutes, Dr. Crowler, Ms. Fontaine and Professor Banner broke through the crowd to separate the two boys.

"Now see here you two, you will stop fighting!" Crowler demands as he tries to pull Chazz away from Syrus.

"This isn't like you Syrus, please behave." Banner tries to calm Syrus down, but to no avail.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and Chazz!" Syrus growls as he elbows Crowler in the face.

Crowler instantly releases his grip so that he could cover his left eye, "That's it! You two have both earned yourselves detention for two weeks!"

Janet is shocked to see how Syrus is acting.

_He's meant to be confident! Not filled with testosterone! _Janet frowns before leaving the room to find Sam.

"Sam!" Janet finds Sam in the process of typing up a report.

"Yes Janet?" Sam asks as she pushes away from her computer screen and pushes her glasses on top of her hair.

"I have something to tell you, you know that hormone manipulator you were telling Jamie about?" Janet asks with a bashful look.

Sam covers her mouth with her hand, "Janet, what have you done?!"

Janet explains the entire situation and Sam's eyes widen with each sentence.

"Janet, that manipulator was meant only for girls! During puberty, men have extremely large levels of testosterone. By giving Syrus my confidence potion, you've raised his testosterone levels because it's the main hormone that's affecting the male body during puberty!" Sam screeches.

Janet doesn't understand anything Sam just said.

"I don't get it. I know what testosterone is and what it does, but I don't understand the rest." Janet confesses.

Sam runs one of her hands through her hair, "Its very complicated sciencey stuff. All I can tell you is that this potion will wear off in four to six days. I suggest we acquire a straitjacket, strap Syrus into it and leave him in a padded room."

"I admit that sounds tempting, but if Syrus finds out what I've done to him...I can't let risk that. We should carry on business as usual." Janet instantly regrets those words as they come out of her mouth.

* * *

**Day 2:**

Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki are engaged in a tennis match. Syrus is clearly in the lead and Jaden doesn't really care because he hates tennis. Janet is sitting in the stands, observing Syrus' behaviour.

Janet has decided on creating a journal called, 'The Syrus Experiment'. Even though it hasn't increased his confidence, it has managed to increase his aggression.

**Its day two of 'The Syrus Experiment' and so far the subject has shown his willingness to win in a simple tennis game.**Janet scribbles down in her book.

Within the next few minutes, Syrus had won the game and he was refusing to let Jaden go.

"We're not done yet Jaden! Pick up your racket!" Syrus orders and Jaden prepares to leave.

"Syrus, you know I hate tennis. Plus I have some people to duel." Jaden whines.

Syrus retaliates by grabbing a tennis ball and uses his racket to hit it. The ball soars through the air and is on an incoming path to Jaden's face.

Luckily for Jaden, a figure quickly spikes the ball so it ends up hitting Janet's book instead.

"Ahhhhh!" she screams at the sudden attack of the ball.

"Syrus, what is up with you?" Zane asks while he crosses his arms across his chest.

Syrus isn't very pleased to see his older brother, "Oh look, it's the _Kaiser_. To what do I deserve this honour?"

"Syrus, you're my little brother. It's my job to look after you." Zane elaborates.

Syrus just gets even more annoyed, "Only when it suits you Zane! All you are is a stubborn butt-hole! Whatever, I'm leaving."

Syrus throws his tennis racket at Zane, which hits him in the head and causes him to hit the ground.

**Syrus also exhibits rage to his family members; however this theory needs to be properly tested. Janet adds to her existing notes.**

**Day three:**

**Its day three of 'The Syrus Experiment', the subject appears to be fairly mellow today.**Janet is in the library watching Syrus read a comic book.

"Hey Janet, whatcha doing?" Janet could feel somebody's arms, draped across her shoulders.

She turns around and meets the gaze of an aroused Syrus.

"Syrus, what are you doing?" Janet feels slightly breathless; Syrus has never been bold enough to be this close to her. She can't decide if she likes it or hates it.

"Hugging you of course, you're so silly Janet." Syrus leans in for a kiss on Janet's cheek, so she immediately dodges it.

Even though Janet has a slight crush on the aqua haired boy, she wanted him to show his affection for her, when he was in control of his actions.

Janet packs up her equipment, "Excuse me Syrus, I promised my parents that I would phone them." She leaves the library as promptly as she could. But she still couldn't shake the strange feeling in her stomach.

**Syrus also seems to be more impulsive than usual.**

* * *

**Day four:**

**Its day four of 'The Syrus Experiment', Syrus appears to have a strong dislike to romance. **Janet could see Syrus stalking Ellie, who is stalking Jamie and Zane.

"Guys, I'm the Love Doctor! Atticus Rhodes taught me all he knows about romance and if he was here, he would say the exact same thing!" Ellie whines.

Even though Janet found Ellie irritating, she still admired her persistence.

"Ellie, your love attempts are crap! If you really want to get two people together, you need to set them up on a date and stuff!" Syrus yells.

Jamie starts to flush, "Oh jeesh, you guys are so annoying! A girl and a guy can be close friends!"

"That's right, and Syrus? I expect this from Ellie, not from you." Zane states.

Syrus just growls, "That's the problem! Everybody expects me to be a goodie goodie all the time! Well I've had it!"

_Poor Syrus, I never knew he felt that way. Well you know what they say, the shorter they are, the louder they have to shout to be heard. _Janet thinks with a mournful expression.

**Syrus appears to be showing some sort of inferiority complex. This may need to be explored more.**

* * *

**Day five:**

**Syrus: 200  
Miranda: 800**

Miranda controls one Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll (4000/1000) in attack mode with no other cards on the field.

Syrus on the other hand had exactly no cards on the field. It's clear that Miranda is going to win, unless Syrus pulled a miracle of some sort.

Janet is surprised how Syrus just declared war on Miranda. Miranda was just minding her own business, until Syrus bumped into her which caused Syrus to drop his textbooks. It's amazing how the situation escalated.

_Syrus is getting worse, _Janet assumes.

"Get ready to lose Miranda, I summon Submarineroid (800 attack/1800 defense) and it can attack you directly!" Syrus orders as his blue and yellow submarine monster, fires a torpedo at Miranda.

"Ahhhhh!" Miranda screams.

**Syrus: 200  
Miranda: 0**

"Oh yeah, who rules the duels?" Syrus does a victory dance as Miranda sneaks away.

**Day five of 'The Syrus Experiment', Syrus seems to be easily provoked. His dueling style appears to be more reckless; similar to Jaden Yuki. Syrus doesn't care about how many Life Points he loses, just as long as he gets a positive result near the end. I must explore this theory by getting Syrus to duel a more experienced duelist.**

* * *

**Day six:**

Janet had gotten her wish; Jamie and Syrus were about to engage in a duel. Syrus went around bragging about how he is the best duelist in school, which offended Jamie because she assumed that Syrus has lost all respect for duelists and dueling.

"Syrus, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to set your priorities straight." Jamie's lips tighten into a straight line as she activates her Duel Disk.

Syrus simply laughs, "I'm just going through some changes Jamie, and you of all people should understand that."

Jamie simply scoffs, "No Sy, I don't understand how such a sweet guy like you, turned into somebody so mean."

Janet feels partially guilty for Syrus' current state. _Great, because of me he's acting like a jerk. _

"Duel!"

**Syrus: 4000  
Jamie: 4000**

"I summon Steamroid (1800 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode." Syrus smiles as a cartoonish train appears on his side of the field.

"Next I'll set two cards face-down to end my turn." Syrus finishes as two face-down cards appear.

Jamie examines her hand before drawing her sixth card. "If you won't listen to me, I'll let my cards speak for me. I activate Future Visions which has a super special awesome effect, but let me show you. I summon Fortune Lady Lighty (200 attack/200 defense) in attack mode."

The entire room is bathed in multi coloured lighting and a blonde woman dressed in a scantily clad yellow dress appears. She waves at Syrus before disappearing.

"But Future Visions banishes my monster for one turn. Though when Lighty is removed from the field, I can Special Summon one Fortune Lady from my deck and I choose Fortune Lady Firey (400 attack/400 defense)!" Jamie slams the monster card onto her Duel Disk, which causes a pillar of fire to emerge in the center of the arena.

A woman with pink skin, red hair and a red dress that clung to her body appears out of the fire pillar with a manic grin on her face.

"Since Firey is Special Summoned in attack mode, I can destroy one face-up monster you control and inflict its attack as damage to you!" Jamie explains as she points at Steamroid.

Firey flies over to Steamroid and destroys it with a stream of fire.

"Grrrrrrr!" Syrus growls at Jamie.

**Syrus: 2200  
Jamie: 4000**

"Sorry Syrus, but the truth hurts! Firey, attack Syrus directly and show him some real fire power!" Jamie shouts as Firey hits Syrus with a few fireballs.

**Syrus: 1800  
Jamie: 4000**

Janet isn't surprised with Jamie's opening move. She doesn't expect any less from a duelist of Jamie's calibre.

_Its time for me to see how irritated Syrus is going to handle being pushed to his limits in this duel, Janet thinks._

"I place one card face-down and it's your move." Jamie sighs with a miserable look on her face.

Syrus doesn't care about the Life Point difference; he still has time to win this duel.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your field spell." A tornado destroyed Future Visions.

"Now I activate Double Summon which lets me normal summon twice this turn. I summon Drillroid (1600 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode and I summon Patroid (1200 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode."

One purple drill monster and one police car appears on the field with a devious cartoon expression on each of their faces.

"Drillroid, destroy Fortune Lady Firey!" Syrus exclaims as Drillroid attacks Firey.

"I activate Slip of-"Jamie is interrupted by Syrus.

"I activate Trap Jammer which negates your trap! So your monster is going down." Syrus smirks as Drillroid tore into the female monster.

_Not my Slip of Fortune! _Jamie screams in her head.

**Syrus: 1800  
Jamie: 2800**

"Good move Syrus." Jamie smiles before Syrus chuckles.

"If you think that's good, then you'll love this. Patroid, attack Jamie directly!"

The cartoonish patrol car drove over to Jamie and used one of its wheels to punch her.

**Syrus: 1800  
Jamie: 1600**

"I end my turn and Jamie; you have only one turn to turn this entire duel around." Syrus holds up his right index finger to emphasise his point.

"Then I better make this count! I activate Monster Reborn to revive Fortune Lady Firey, now I tribute her to summon Fortune Lady Earthy (2400 attack/2400 defense) in attack mode!" A woman with glasses, brown hair and a brown dress appears.

"I activate Time Passage which increases Earthy's level by 3, which means you lose 1200 Life Points due to my monster's effect!" Jamie winks at him.

Fortune Lady Earthy twirls her staff before hitting the ground with it, which causes spikes to hit Syrus.

**Syrus: 600  
Jamie: 1600**

"Plus Earthy is now 3600, so I'll attack Patroid and end this duel!" Jamie thinks that victory is in her reach, sadly she neglects Syrus' face-down card.

"I activate Magic Cylinder which negates your attack and deals damage to you, equal to the negated monsters attack." Syrus explains as Earthy's attack flies through one cylinder and redirects Jamie's attack back at her.

**Syrus: 600  
Jamie: 0**

Janet's mouth drops open; Syrus _actually _beat Jamie. The girl that Janet has problems defeating, it had to be a miracle of some sort.

"Well Syrus, you got me! Great job little man." Jamie ruffles his hair before running out of the arena.

**Day six of 'The Syrus Experiment', Syrus' behaviour is becoming more erratic, but it appears to be helping him win duels. Syrus has even managed to beat Jamie Yuki, which shows that confidence/arrogance, helps win duels.**

* * *

**Day seven:**

Janet is reviewing her data over the past week. The results are more than enough to prove that Sam's confidence potion (for girls) has the potential to cause boys to become more aggressive.

Janet almost pitied Syrus; he didn't really deserve what Janet put him though this week. But it wasn't Janet's fault that Syrus' had those mysterious grey eyes or that cute button nose...

Janet instantly pulled herself out of her daydream, could see be in _love _with Syrus Truesdale? In her head, it sounded ridiculous. Syrus is puny, gullible and not very confident... but those were also the qualities that attracted Janet to Syrus.

_When Uncle Mokuba was younger, he wasn't the best looking guy. But fifteen years later and he has a ton of women who want to date him. The same thing could happen to Syrus,_ Janet almost smiles at that thought.

Suddenly Janet's PDA lighted up, so Janet answered the incoming video call.

"Janet, you need to get to the Card Shack. There are a lot of angry people who are after Syrus' head!" Sam informs her with an urgent tone in her voice.

"So why are you telling me?" Janet asks with a roll of her eyes.

"Well let's see, you drugged Syrus and caused him to act like an arrogant douchebag all week...do the math!"

As much as Janet hates to admit it, Sam is right. Plus her family did teach her to clean up all her messes.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Janet hung up before running all the way to the Card Shack.

She was slightly out of breath due to the strenuous run, but she had arrived at a good time.

Jamie, Jaden, Miranda, Zane, Ellie and Chazz were all in a mini mob.

"Syrus, I'm going to make our last week fight seem like a fond memory." Chazz cracks his knuckles.

"How dare you mess up my meddling?!" Ellie sneers.

"You forced me into a duel I didn't want!" Miranda screeches.

Syrus is slowly backing away, "You guys, I didn't mean it! It's not my fault! Something just came over me!"

_Great, the boy I have a crush on is about to have his face rearranged. _Janet growls before running in front of Syrus with outstretched arms.

"If you guys want to fight somebody, then fight me. I deserve your rage instead of Syrus!" Janet yells.

The mini mob stopped, "What did you do?" Jaden asks.

"I overhead Sam and Jamie talking about a hormone manipulator that increases people's confidence, except I tested it on Syrus without his consent." Janet informs them, "I know that what I did was entirely selfish and I deserve to be punished. But I must warn you, if you do anything that may threaten my life, you'll be kicked out of this school faster than the speed of light."

Everybody instantly drops their weapons.

"Janet, what you did was not right." Jamie announces.

"But we can obviously see that you've learned the error of your ways." Zane finishes.

Ellie starts to purr, "Plusss you could have let us kill Syrus, but, you didn't. As the great Atticus Rhodes would say, you gotta crush on Syrus!"

Normally Janet would deny such accusations, but Ellie is right and Janet knows that Syrus has some type of feelings for her.

Syrus blushes,"Ellie! I can't believe you said that! Besides, I doubt that Janet has feelings for me."

After everything the pair went through, Syrus still hasn't caught on to how Janet truly felt for the Slifer Red student.

"You're wrong Syrus; I do have some type of feelings for you. But I need to tell you something really important. I don't think I'll truly be able to love you with all my heart, but I do care about you." Janet admits.

Janet isn't trying to be evil; her parents taught her that she shouldn't give herself to any man, unless he's really worth it. Janet may not know Syrus well, but she does have a chance to be a big part of his life. Even though it's risky, life is all about taking risks and who knows? Maybe Syrus may end up being her knight in shining armour.

"Y-you do? I had no idea, how long have you felt this way?" Syrus asks as his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose.

"Since I saw you play Cycroid, its one of my favourite cards because it reminds me of you. Even though you appear to be weak, you'll never give up." Janet smiles as she weaves her fingers through Syrus' and gazes into his eyes.

Even though the pair still had unspoken words, they didn't really mind because they still had a long time to know each other properly.

* * *

**Janet: Decent ending, it could have been better.**

**Syrus: Does that mean Janet is my girlfriend?**

**Obeymyeffingrod: Dunno, you tell us XD**

**Cosmic Kiss: JTS will be updated soon you guys! I'm just busy with school at the moment. Sixth form is a bitch. **

**Obeymyeffingrod & Cosmic Kiss: Review and we'll see you guys soon! We really hope K5Rakitan enjoyed this Minishipping oneshot :D**


End file.
